Lorenzo Bravo
Lorenzo Bravo-to jeden z głównych bohaterów występujących w serialu. Lorenzo był liderem Ligi Antyrobotycznej,która chciała zniszczyć wszystkie androidy na świecie.W sezonie 2B stał się on dyrektorem szkoły. Osobowość Lorenzo jest bardzo inteligentny,sprytny,a także przebiegły. Nie da się go oszukać,gdyż jest również bardzo podejrzliwy lecz Franky się to kilka razy udało. Mężczyzna jest także bardzo uparty i zdolny do wszystkiego, gdyż ma obsesję na punkcie zniszczenia androidów. Lorenzo odkąd przybył bardzo się rządził,uważał się za lepszego od innych,w wyniku czego niektórych to denerwowało. Mężczyzna był bezwględny i bez wahania w finale sezonu 2A chciał zniszczyć androidy. Jednak w sezonie 2B gdy został nowym dyrektorem szkoły musiał je zaakceptować i już nie chce ich zniszczyć. Wygląd Lorenzo jest przystojnym,młodym mężczyzną,jest on bardzo umięśniony.Jego włosy są krótkie w kolorze czarnym. Mężczyzna nad ustami ma pieprzyk.Przeważnie nosi on koszule lub bluzki na długi rękaw w jasnych kolorach.Na ręce ma często zegarek. Odkąd został dyrektorem ubiera się bardziej elegancko nosi on przeważnie garnitury lub koszule rzadko zdarza się żeby nosił bluzki lub swetry. Historia postaci Sezon 2A Lorenzo przybył do szkoły,gdyż dowiedział się że Segundo nie radzi sobie z niszczeniem androidów.To on został głównym liderem Ligi Antyrobotycznej. Od przybycia miał bardzo duży wpływ na fabułę serialu.Ze względu na jego inteligencję,a także niechęć do androidów wywołał wiele problemów u głównych bohaterów serialu. Oprócz tego wprowadził wiele zmian gdyż uważał że technologia jest dobra tylko androidy są złe w wyniku czego Segundo musiał wznowić w szkole lekcje informatyki. To właśnie Lorenzo postanowił że zostanie nowym nauczycielem informatyki w wyniku czego spędzał z uczniami wiele czasu wśród nich były aż cztery androidy. Mężczyzna stworzył aplikację wykrywającą androidy,przez co wszystkie androidy od razu się go bały.Jednak Sabrina wynalazła bransoletki potrafiące oszukać system. Jednak to nie był koniec problemów gdyż Lorenzo mimo to dalej chciał szukać androidów,stał się on bardzo niebezpieczny dla nich,gdyż jego wynalazki były brutalne. W ostatnich odcinkach postanowił zniszczyć Andromaxa,ostatecznie jednak mu się to nie udało gdyż Segundo na to nie pozwolił. Pod koniec sezonu od Kassandry mężczyzna dowiedział się że członkowie zespołu Franky i jej Androidy są prawdziwymi androidami,postanowił ich zniszczyć. Zaczaił się na nich w furgonetce podszywając się pod szofera,a następnie wywiózł ich w miejsce gdzie nie można było połączyć się z siecią,na szczęście ich przyjaciele przybyli na czas i zdążyli go powstrzymać. Po tym wydarzeniu Segundo schwytał Lorenzo i postanowił go oddać w ręce policji.Mężczyzna bardzo się zdenerwował że nie udało mu się zniszczyć androidów. Sezon 2B Lorenzo powrócił w tym sezonie okazało się że zaczął chodzić na terapię które miały na celu aby zaakceptował on androidy. Procesom akceptacji z bliska przyglądał się Segundo aby upewnić się czy mężczyzna naprawdę się zmienił. Lorenzo wtedy wyznał mężczyźnie że teraz jego życie nie ma sensu,że nie ma w nim żadnego powołania. Wtedy Segundo aby pocieszyć kolegę dał mu posadę dyrektora szkoły. Lorenzo postanowił jeszcze bardziej zaakceptować androidy żeby mieć z uczniami dobry kontakt i postanowił przeczytać książkę"Pokochać inność". Mężczyzna bardzo się cieszy że jest dyrektorem szkoły gdyż jest ona bardzo prestiżowa. Później mężczyzna poszedł do talk show i zaczął grozić Franky jednak tylko dlatego aby go wysłuchano powiedział wtedy że przeczytał całą książkę i nic nie zrobi androidom. Lorenzo również przyniósł ostatnie sztuki aerozolu na roboty i powiedział że można je zniszczyć. Pewnego dnia mężczyzna gdy był Dzień Recyklingu zdenerwował się na androidy i umieścił je w osobnych klasach. Moment zdały wszystkie testy i postanowił dać im dyplomy jednak gdy ludzcy uczniowie się zbuntowali postanowił z powrotem ich przyjąć do szkoły. Relacje z innymi postaciami Segundo Mejía i Ramon Puentes Lorenzo z nimi współpracował przez długi czas,lecz ostatecznie oni go zdradzili,gdyż odeszli z Ligi Antyrobotycznej i w finale sezonu 2A postawili się mu,przez co nie mógł spełnić swoje marzenia o zniszczeniu androidów. Kassandra Ramirez Lorenzo od początku jej nie ufał,aż w końcu się przekonał że ona chce zawładnąć światem. Jednak to ona powiedziała mu o tym że Franky i jej Androidy są prawdziwymi androidami. Franky Andrade,Roby Mejía,Dulce Ramirez i Andres Ramirez Byli to uczniowie Lorenza nie spodziewał się że mogą być oni androidami,jednak gdy się tego dowiedział chciał bez wahania ich zezłomować. W sezonie 2B postanowił ich zaakceptować gdyż po wyjeździe Segunda chciał być nowym dyrektorem mimo to dalej go czasami podejrzewano o złe rzeczy. Wizja W odcinku"Franky uwięziona bez wyjścia"gdy Roby zapytał co w tym złego że na świecie są androidy Lorenzo miał wizję jak wchodzi do klasy Clary i Benjamina a tam matematyki uczą Roby i Franky i wszyscy krzyczą do niego"Wynocha!!!". Później wszedł od do gabinetu dyrektorskiego i powiedział o androidach a tam dyrektorem był Andres który powiedział że w jego szkole uczyć mogą tylko androidy i go zwolnił.W tym momencie Lorenzo się przestraszył wyszedł z wizji i jak najszybciej chciał zniszczyć androidy. Cytaty 1."My istoty ludzkie jesteśmy rozumne,my myślimy i dlatego zdajemy sobie sprawę,że androidy dla dobra człowieka nie powinny istnieć na tym świecie,ponieważ zabierają pracę całej rzeszy ludzi". 2'''."Nigdy nie dopuszczę do tego abyście odebrały ludziom świat". '''3."Dosyć nie odzywaj się już,Wy nie posiadacie żadnych uczuć bo jesteście maszynami,dlatego skończę już z tymi pseudo uczuciami i tą waszą syntetyczną miłością. 4'''."Wchodźcie nie bójcie się na razie,he to za chwilę,przyprowadziłem was w miejsce w którym spędzam czas po pracy żeby jakoś żeby się relaksować,nie myślcie tylko że cały swój czas poświęcam szkole. Nie nie nie tak nie jest,jako człowiek o twórczym umyśle potrzebuje takiego miejsca,żeby,żeby dokonywać nowych odkryć,żeby tak opracowywać nowe teorie i stosować je w praktyce,mhm tak więc serdecznie witam.Nacieszcie się moją samotnią,bo to ostatnie miejsce jakie zobaczycie w swoim robotycznym życiu". '''5."Cieszę się bardzo,że obejmuje stanowisko dyrektora tej szkoły cieszącej się wielkim prestiżem.Wiem że wielu z was ma co do mnie wątpliwości ponieważ byłem przywódcą Ligi Antyrobotycznej ale chcę was zapewnić że się zmieniłem i teraz cenię sobie androidy. One są zbudowane z obwodów,chipów,metalu,nie mają uczuć,serca są od nas inteligentniejsze i mogą służyć jako tajna broń a pewnego dnia zjednoczą się by wykończyć całą ludzkość.!!! Ciekawostki * Wystąpił w sumie w 48 odcinków więc nie jest ich zbyt dużo ale odegrał ważną rolę. * W sezonie 2A był on nauczycielem informatyki,zaś w sezonie 2B stał się dyrektorem szkoły. * W finale sezonu 2A ujawnia że po pracy opracowuje różne teorie w opuszczonym magazynie. * Nienawidzi on androidów,jednak lubi technologię. * To on stworzył wszystkie wynalazki należące do Ligi Antyrobotycznej. * Pod koniec sezonu jako jedyny chciał zezłomować androidy. * Ma szczeniaczka o imieniu Peppy. * Był on na wyspie Margaricie,znajdującej się na Karaibach. * Uzyskał doktorat na uniwersytecie w Michigan. * W sezonie 2B wyznał że sprzedał Maszynę Zgniatającą Androidy. * Kazał zniszczyć aerozole na roboty. *Jest jedyną postacią główną która w jakimkolwiek sezonie doszła dosyć późno w trakcie sezonu. *Pod koniec odcinka"Ręce Franky" Franky mu złamała rękę gdy się z nim przywitała bo nie mogła kontrolować siły.Wtedy było słychać charakterystyczny chrupot łamionych kości. *Jest jedną z nielicznych głównych postaci które nigdy się w nikim nie zakochały. *W sezonie 2B mimo że się zmienił nikt mu nie wierzy i czasami oskarżają go o złe rzeczy których nie zrobił a które najczęściej robi Luz. *Nie lubi gdy ktoś się śmieje z jego nazwiska a często się to zdarzało w sezonie 2A gdy Segundo kazał lidze bić mu brawa a on ma na nazwisko Bravo. *Jego marzenie to podróż do Grecjii. *W sezonie 2B w niektórych odcinkach można również uznać go za wroga,chodź i tak jest lepszy niż w 2A. *Aktor który go gra jest w świecie realnym chłopakiem aktorki grającej Franky czyli tytułową bohaterkę serialu. *W sezonie 2B w niektórych odcinkach jest bardzo fajny np w odcinku Franky i wyjazd dyplomowy część 2 *Uznał że rodzice zachowują się jak rozwydrzone dzieci,gdy ci się kłócili w odcinku Franky i wyjazd dyplomowy część 1. *W sezonie 2B widać że nie było pomysłów na jego wątek,gdy by to Segundo został było by więcej pomysłów. *W sezonie 2B nosi prawie zawsze garnitury gdyż jest poważnym człowiekiem. *To on był dyrektorem na którym zakończył się serial i nauka dzieci. *W finale serialu prawie kazał dzieciom powtarzać rok ale Elizabeth je uratowała dlatego ci dwaj się nie polubili. *Z wszystkich dyrektorów krócej była tylko dyrektor Agatha Conde a Segundo i Elizabeth byli dyrektorami dłużej w więcej odcinkach . Zobacz też Lorenzo Bravo/Galeria Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Dyrektorzy Kategoria:Nauczyciele